Algebra sucks
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This was a blind prompt story for another site. The prompts were: Principal's Office, Poor result (school/hunt/etc), Loopy Johnny, Ellen or Joanna Beth Harvelle. This is what I came up with. This will contain Spanking of minors by authority figures.
1. Algebra sucks, Dean's view

Author: ItsmecoonBeta: Trumansshell- thank you!Type of work: FictionTitle: Algebra sucksFandom: SupernaturalMain Characters/Parings Teacher/Dean Ellen/ Dean and JoannaType of Spanking: Parental, disciplineImplement(s): Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Blind prompt : AdultWord Count: 3563Notes & Warnings: Spanking of fictional minors and bad language.

The prompts were:

Principal's Office, Poor result (school/hunt/etc), Loopy Johnny, Ellen or Joanna Beth Harvelle

Eleven year old Dean knew he was in big trouble. He was sitting in the chairs outside Mr. Truman's office waiting for the Principal to call him in. He wasn't sure what to expect since he'd only been at this school a few weeks. His Dad and Uncle Bobby were off on a hunt so, Sammy and he were staying with Mrs. Ellen and Jo.

He knew that Mrs. Ellen was going to be seriously pissed. She specifically asked him every night this week if he needed help with any school work and he told her over and over he was good. When in fact, he didn't understand Algebra and hadn't been doing his homework.

His teacher, Mr. Holmes, threatened him with a trip to the office if he didn't start doing his homework. Mr. Holmes thought Dean was just being a trouble maker. He didn't know that Dean didn't understand any of it and of course Dean's macho pride wouldn't let him confess.

So, now he's sitting outside the office waiting to be called to his doom. Then he'd have to go back to the Road House and confess to Mrs. Ellen and see her disappointment too.

He jumped when he heard the office door open and Mr. Truman say,

"Mr. Winchester, follow me."

"Yes sir."

"Well at least you have some manners."

Dean didn't say anything. He was pissed. This man knew nothing about him and acted like Dean was being raised badly.

"Sit down."

Dean sat. The Principal had Dean's file in front of him and was looking it over. Dean could see the change in his features when he determined Dean was a bad kid. He looked at Dean and said,

"I see this isn't your first time in a Principal's office, is it Dean?"

"No sir."

"I take it you aren't new to corporal punishment either are you son?"

"No sir I'm not and I'm not your son."

"No offense meant Dean. I know you aren't from around here. It's not an uncommon thing to say."

"I understand but please don't call me that again." Dean said a little edgy.

"No need for the attitude, you're in enough trouble as it is."

"Yes sir."

"Now, Mr. Holmes tells me you've been disruptive in his class. You have yet to turn in an assignment and you horse around when called to the board to do a problem."

Dean didn't answer. He just looked at the desk.

"Is this true Mr. Winchester?"

"Some of it sir."

"Which part isn't true?"

"I wasn't horsing around sir."

"I see. So, going to the board and just standing there, not attempting to do the work, even when prodded by Mr. Holmes, isn't horsing around?"

"I was thinking, sir."

Mr. Truman slammed his hand on the desk causing Dean to jump as he loudly screamed,

"I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect Mr. Winchester. I know there's only one way to deal with your kind."

"And what is that sir?" Dean was pissed at the way he was being treated.

"A spanking."

"Don't you mean a paddling?"

"Paddlings are for normal kids. Troublemakers in this school get spanked with this." He said pulling out the weirdest thing Dean had ever seen. It was shaped like an oval paddle, but it looked like it was made from a cane bent into loops. Just looking at it he knew this was going to hurt!

"What in the hell is that?"

"You just earned an extra lick for your language." Mr. Truman stated, "This my boy is called a Loopy Johnny. This one is made from a cane bent into the shape of an oval. Some are made from rubber tubing so they are more like a belt or strap. But I prefer the cane for my unruly students."

"I'm sure you don't have permission to use it!"

"Well you see my boy, I have permission to use corporal punishment. The implement isn't specified and you won't be telling either."

Dean didn't say anything. He knew Mr. Truman was correct. He wasn't talking. In fact he wasn't telling Mrs. Ellen anything if he had the choice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jo was in her third period English class when Mrs. Hiders asked her to take an envelope to the Principal.

"Now Joanna, give this directly to Mr. Truman. It's very important that it gets directly into his hands. Tell him it's from me. Can you handle that?"

"Yes Ma'am, I can do that."

Jo walked down the hallway and walked into the office. The secretary, Miss Johnson, was away from her desk. She could hear Mr. Truman in his office talking to someone. She waited but when Miss Johnson hadn't returned after five minutes, she decided to try to knock.

She got close to the door and she recognized the other voice in the room, it was Dean. She was curious now. She had her hand on the handle when she heard a whack and a yelp from Dean. She knew Dean, he wouldn't yelp at one lick. He always held out much longer than Sam or her could.

She was nervous when she heard the next whack and a distinct

"Owwwww," coming from Dean.

She slowly grabbed the door knob and turned it. She gently pushed the door open and looked at what was happening.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How many did I say Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Truman asked walking around the room.

"E….e..eight Sir." Dean choked out trying not to let his tears fall. This thing hurt so much more than a paddle ever had.

"You forgot the one for bad language, son."

Dean wanted to stand up and yell, 'I'm not your fucking son.' but decided against it.

"Yes sir." is all he managed to spit out.

Mr. Truman stepped back up behind Dean, raised the Loopy Johnny high in the air and brought it down with a loud Whack!

"AHHHHH" Dean yelled. Fighting to stay in position.

"Good boy Dean, Grab the desk. Stay in position at all costs or that lick won't count."

Dean answered with a yes sir but it was incomprehensible. Mr. Truman let it go because he knew Dean was in pain, not being disrespectful.

Another whack was given which caused Dean to cry out again. Jo couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had heard rumors that Mr. Truman used something other than a paddle on some kids, but she always believed that to be a lie. She didn't know what to do. She knew that her Mom and Mr. John wouldn't allow that bastard to do this to Dean, Sam or her if they knew. She didn't want to embarrass Dean but knew this was wrong.

She waited until the sound of the next whack to fall to shut the door without being heard. When she heard the horrible moaning from Dean, her tears started falling.

She could hear Dean begin to beg for Mr. Truman to stop.

"Please…I'm…Sorry….. Stop…"

WHACK

"AHHHHH,…Stop!" Dean was sobbing now.

"One, get back into position Mr. Winchester."

Dean tried hard.

"Dean only three to go. Two."

Jo couldn't take it anymore. She burst into the room, slammed the door, ran behind the desk and reached for Dean's hands.

"Miss Harvelle, what is the meaning of this?"

"Dean give me your hands. Only three to go if you do. I'll help you!" She virtually ignored the Principal.

"Joanna, you have earned a paddling for this intrusion."

"Yes sir, as soon as I help Dean, he can help me."

"No jo," Dean said, "I got this."

He leaned over and grabbed the edge of the desk. Three more was all. He could do this. The Loopy Johnny was again raised only this time a little higher and swung a little harder. Dean yelped, jumped up, grabbed his backside, and rubbed furiously.

"One."

"Dean give me your hands, please."

Dean tried but couldn't stop rubbing.

"Two."

"Dean, look at me."

He looked into her eyes, reached out, grabbed her hands and was in position before the number three was counted. She stared back at him and said,

"Only two more."

Mr. Truman made sure the last two really counted. Dean yelled and continued sobbing by the time he was done. He didn't think he would ever sit again and this was only third period. He had lunch and four classes to go.

"Okay Joanna Beth, it's your turn."

"Mr. Truman, I'll cooperate with whatever you want but my Mom requests you call her before you paddle me."

"What?"

"Check my file sir."

"Miss Johnson?"

She didn't answer or come in so he buzzed her. Still no answer. Jo was next to Dean rubbing his back while he calmed down. He had his head down on the desk as he tried to stop crying. He had to man up so he wasn't embarrassed any more than he already was in front of Jo.

"Mr. Winchester, Miss Harvelle?"

"Y…y..yes sir" Dean hiccupped.

"Yes sir?"

"You two go back to class. Jo, I'll call you back after I've reached your Mom."

"Yes sir." Both Said.

"Mr. Truman?"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Hiders sent me to deliver this to you." She said handing him the envelope. "Do we need a readmit slip sir?"

"Have Miss John….." He started but remembered she was AWOL.

He wrote them each a slip and as they headed out the door he said,

"Just be in fourth period. Take a little time if you need it Mr. Winchester."

"Thank you sir."

"I trust this won't become a habit."

"No sir."

"Good, because you are really old enough to get twelve of the best like I did at boarding school."

Dean didn't answer that. He and Jo just turned and left. Dean couldn't believe what Mr. Truman just suggested. What he just got was too many for an adult let alone a kid.

He prayed that Mrs. Ellen had mercy on him and at least waited a week before she wore him out.

Jo knew her Mom would be angry but she didn't care. What Mr. Truman did to Dean was unacceptable and she would let her Mom know it.

They both slowly walked out of the office. Each with different thoughts running around in their head.

Dean was worried about never go back to the office but how does he get better at Algebra? What will Mrs. Ellen and his Dad do when they find out? How much more trouble will he be in? 'That sounds like a freaking Algebra problem.' Dean thought. 'If boy "a" gets caught doing "b", he will get "c". A + B =C If A is not doing homework and B is getting spanked by the Principal what is C? It's a trip across Mrs. Ellen and his Dad's knee for a spanking. Great he couldn't hardly walk as it is.'

Jo was wondering what her mother's reaction would be. She had always been a good student and never got in trouble at school. Home was a different story. Never had the Principal called her Mom for permission to paddle her and she was nervous.

"Jo, how mad will your Mom be?"

"At you or me?"

"Both!"

"Well, she won't be happy. I know I will at least end up over her knee. Maybe you too, I don't know."

"Just what I thought, yippee. I'm sorry I got you in trouble. Thanks for helping me out. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"So, I guess you owe me now?"

"I guess I do."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Needless to say they were both uncomfortable the rest of the day. Dean couldn't sit still or find a way that he wasn't in extreme pain. While Jo kept waiting for the call to the office after they got hold of her Mom. Jo never got the call.

Sam couldn't understand why Jo and Dean were both grumpy when they got on the bus to head home after school. They both basically told him to shut up. So he just sat there and pouted.

The three of them walked into the Road House after they got off the bus. Ellen was putting glasses away and smiled at them and asked,

"So, how was school today?"

"School was great Mrs. Ellen. But, don't ask them. They are both in a bad mood. They are being mean and grumpy."

"That's because they got in trouble at school today Sammy. But they both know better than to take it out on you. Apologize to him NOW!"

"Sorry Sammy." "Yeah, sorry Sam. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Okay I forgive you both."

""Sammy, Ash has a snack for you in his office. That way I can speak to Dean and Jo. Just go knock on the door and he'll let you in."

"Yes Ma'am," he said but looked over to Dean for reassurance that everything would be okay.

"It's okay tiger, go enjoy your snack," Dean said but Sam still didn't look too convinced so he added, "I got into some trouble at school kiddo. But, I'll be fine. It's okay, do as you're told."

"Yes sir." Sam said. It was natural and just popped out.

Ellen usually let Dean handle Sam when he got that way. Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim would have told Sam to mind. Once Sam left, Ellen motioned for Dean and Jo to take a seat at the table she pointed to. Jo pouted but easily sat. Dean walked slowly to the table, looked at the chair with hate in his eyes, slowly lowered himself down and hissed as his ass made contact with the chair.

Their actions told Ellen all she needed to know. Jo hadn't been call to the office and Dean got paddled good. She asked,

"What happened?"

Neither took the initiative to start so she said,

"One of you better start talking now."

Dean decided to be the man and own up to his mistakes.

"I got sent to the office for not doing my homework and Mr. Holmes said I was goofing off too."

"Mr. Holmes is Algebra correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So, you admit to not doing your homework?"

"Yes Ma'am that's correct."

"But, you didn't goof off?"

"No Ma'am."

"Why would he say you did?"

"Because I just stood there. I didn't know what to do."

"Explain how you were in trouble for not doing your homework when you told me you had it all done?"

"I lied." Dean whispered.

"EXCUSE ME? I didn't hear you."

"I didn't understand how to do it. I was embarrassed to ask for help so I didn't do it and I lied and told you I did Ma'am."

"Go find a corner Dean."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Jo, why did I get a call from Mr. Truman today asking for permission to paddle you?"

"I was sent to the office to deliver something to Mr. Truman. I overheard Dean getting spanked and I could tell it was a harsh punishment because Dean yelped at the first lick."

"Seriously?" Ellen was shocked herself.

"Yes Mom. So, I peeked in and he wasn't getting paddled like I thought. Mr. Truman was using something weird looking."

"You mean it wasn't a paddle?"

"No Ma'am it wasn't."

"Is that true Dean?"

"Yes Ma'am. He said I was a trouble maker and he used something he called a loopy Johnny. He said it was a bent cane. It hurt something fierce Ma'am."

"Okay thank you Dean. Joanna you may continue."

"Well, when I heard Mr. Truman yelling and threatening Dean with extra licks when he was crying so hard already, I ran in and held Dean's hands to help him stay in place. Mr. Truman warned me that I earned a paddling and I told him he had to get your permission first. He sent us back to class and said he would call you and get back with me."

"Does that sound accurate Dean?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Mrs. Ellen, please don't punish her because I couldn't control myself."

"Dean, I'll decide who gets punished and why. Joanna Beth, go find a corner too. Let me check out a few things and I'll get back to you both about your punishment."

"Yes Ma'am," they both said.

Ellen had never heard of a Loopy Johnny so she went and researched it on the internet. She was appalled that something that fierce looking was used on an eleven year old boy. She called Mr. Truman to confirm their story.

"Yes, that sounds exactly right Mrs. Harvelle."

"Well in that case Mr. Truman, I will see to it that you get your permission to use corporal punishment revoked! How dare you use something like that on Dean and tell him it's because he's trouble. Shame on you! As for Joanna Beth, I'll be handling her punishment. If you ever have a legitimate cause to punish her, Dean or Sam in the future, I will be there when you do it and if I feel you are too harsh, I'll stop you."

"I understand your feelings. It's hard to admit when you have a troubled child. Thank you for talking with Jo. I appreciate it. Goodbye Mrs. Harvelle."

"Goodbye." She said thinking that he hung up kind of quickly.

After 30 minutes Ellen said,

"Joanna Beth, Dean, go to your rooms and wait for me there."

They both went to their rooms without anything said. Dean was still moving so much slower than Jo. She decided to go and deal with Jo first. She knocked and walked in. She pulled a chair over and sat across from Jo.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Dean was hurting and expecting more licks. He didn't need any more than he was sentenced so I had to help him."

"How many licks did he get?"

"Nine."

"WHAT?"

"Yes Ma'am nine."

"Okay, let's get this over with."

Jo didn't argue. She was told to leave the office and she didn't so she deserved this. She was very shocked when her Mom gave her nine swats with her hand only over her jeans and let her up.

Ellen grabbed Jo in a tight hug and said,

"Sweetheart, thank you for sticking up for Dean but next time you need to obey your teachers. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jo let a few tears fall and was sniffling into her Mom's arms.

"Okay young lady, get your butt downstairs, get Sam, and start your homework while I talk to Dean."

"Mom, please don't spank him. He got spanked during third period, around 10:00 a.m. and he still can't sit comfortably."

"Like I told Dean, punishments are my decision not yours. No go do as you were told before I decide I wasn't hard enough on you."

"Yes Ma'am"

She knocked on Dean's door and walked in. Dean was laying on his stomach and as fast as he could, he got up stood at attention ready to follow her instructions.

"Why did you lie to me Dean?"

"I was embarrassed about not understanding Algebra and once I told you I had done it once, it was easier and easier but I was getting in deeper and deeper."

"You got in really deep didn't you?"

"Yes Ma'am I did."

"Okay then," She said pulling out a chair and sitting in it. Dean's heart sunk. "Lose the pants and get over my knee." She wasn't going to punish him a lot she just wanted to see what the Loopy Johnny did to cause Dean to not sit down still.

Dean didn't complain once. He did exactly as she requested. He hissed as the fabric from his pants were pulled over his bruised backside. He got over her knee and braced himself for the pain. He tensed when she grabbed the waist band of his boxers and cried out as she lowered them.

She couldn't believe the purple bruised butt over her knee. Her blood boiled. She didn't want to punish him any further but he lied to her. She noticed that his sit spots hadn't been touched so she landed four swats to each sit spot. Then she lightly popped his butt once eliciting a yelp and tears.

She fixed his boxers and told him,

"Don't lie to me again Dean."

"No Ma'am. I'm sorry."

She pulled him into a hug and said,

"You're forgiven! You're suspended for three days correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay, take a nap. It's been a tough day. We'll work on your homework tomorrow."

"Yes Mrs. Ellen," he hugged her tight, "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Truman did that to you. Trust me he will never do that to another child again."

She tucked Dean into bed and kissed his forehead. He fell instantly to sleep. She rubbed his back for a little while as she decided what to do.

Ellen called John and explained what happened and he came home immediately. He saw Dean's butt and headed straight to the school. He made damn sure that Mr. Truman never used a Loopy Johnny again. John gave him twenty licks with it, took it with him when he left and burned the evil thing.

Dean was tutored in Algebra and could have gotten straight A's in it if he wanted to. But, let's face it, he was still Dean Winchester and no matter how you did the math, A+B would never equal C.


	2. John's reaction

"Winchester."

"Hey Johnny, it's Ellen."

"Are my boys okay?"

"Yes, their alive."

"Is it Sam or Dean giving you trouble?"

"I"m calling about Dean."

"What did he do and did you beat his ass for it?"

"John, something happened that you need to know about."

"Is Dean okay?"

"Yes, he's hurt but he'll be fine."

"How did he get hurt?"

"There is no easy way to say this so I'll just cut to the chase. Dean caused some trouble at school by not doing his Algebra. He got sent to the Principal and he was paddled."

"That's not unusual Ellen. I tell the boys to stay under the radar but sometimes boys will be boys. I'll talk with him when I get home. He'll remember how to behave when I'm away."

"I appreciate that John but it's what he was paddled with that's the problem."

"What do you mean what? Paddled is paddled."

"Well the principal paddled him with something called Loopy Johnny."

"What the fuck is a Loopy Johnny? You said he was hurt. Did the principal hurt my son?"

"A loopy Johnny is a cane bent into the shape of an oval paddle. He said because Dean was a trouble maker, he deserved to be spanked with it, instead of a traditional school paddle."

"DID HE HURT MY SON?"

"Yes, he gave Dean nine swats and Dean's backside is black and blue."

"How do you know? Did you see it? I know Dean didn't show it to you voluntarily."

"Dean lied to me about Algebra. That and I needed to see what kind of damage that stupid cane thingy caused so I took the opportunity to see while he was over my knee. The principal didn't touch his sit spots so I gave him a few swats to remind him not to lie to me again. He's hurting bad Johnny. He still can't sit without squirming."

"I'll be back by morning. Don't tell them I'm coming."

"He's out for the night I believe. It's the weekend and Dean can't go back to school until Thursday so no rush."

"Thanks Ellen, I'll drive carefully, and thank you for looking out for my boys."

"Anytime Johnny."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John hung up the phone. The rage inside him roared its ugly head. He threw his coffee cup across the parking lot. Bobby walked out of the hotel room, looked at his friend and could tell something wasn't right. He asked him,

"What's going on Johnny?"

"Some ass hat of a principal thought it would be okay to use some sort of paddle called a Loopy Johnny on Dean."

"What in blazes is a Loopy Johnny?"

"A paddle made from a bent cane according to Ellen. I've got to go take care of this. Can you call Garth or Caleb?"

"I'll get it covered and as soon as the bastard is dead, I'm headed there too."

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem." Bobby reassured him. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill the bastard but give him a few licks from me!" Bobby smiled. "I don't care if they are from the fist of my Loopy Johnny or swats from that Loopy Johnny paddle thingy.

"Your Loopy Johnny?" John had to laugh at that one.

"Gotta get you to calm down for the drive!"

"You're a great friend Bobby. You don't have to worry, I got it covered."

John quickly packed his stuff and drove all night to get to his boys. He needed to see for himself that Dean was okay and what the bastard did to him. He was going to make sure that Mr. Truman never abused a child like that again.

Dean was in that state where you aren't truly asleep or awake. He could feel Sam's arm protectively draped over his chest and had to laugh. It was usually him with the protective arm around Sam but when Dean was hurt or in trouble, Sam's protectiveness kicks in. Dean wasn't sure if he was dreaming that he heard the familiar roar of the Impala or if his Dad really was there. Then he wasn't sure which answer he wanted to be the correct answer either. If his Dad were there, he would be in big trouble for lying to Mrs. Ellen and getting paddled at school, a big no no on both parts. But he was still hurting and even though he wouldn't admit it, he needed a hug from his Dad. He needed the protective reassurance only his father could give him.

Dean heard the car stop. He was drifting off to sleep thinking it was just a dream when he heard Mrs. Ellen and his Dad talking. He knew he was in trouble but decided he still needed that hug. Sam started to stir.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah tiger go back to sleep."

Sam was almost asleep when he heard his Dad's voice and his eyes popped open. He looked at his big brother.

"Yes Sammy, that's Dad. He just got here. I guess Mrs. Ellen called him and he came to deal with the situation."

"Dean, he isn't going to spank you is he? You've had enough."

"How I deal with your brother is not your concern Sammy."

"Daddy!" Sam leaped from the bed into his Dad's arms.

He wrapped his legs around him and hugged tight. John hugged his son back just as tightly as he rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back as he winked at Dean. He secretly breathed his son's scent in. God he missed his boys when he was gone. He kissed Sam on the cheek and pulled back and said,

"So did you miss me tiger?"

"Of course I did Daddy. Where's Uncle Bobby?"

"He'll be back in a few days."

"Did you come home cause Dean was bad?"

Dean gulped and hung his head. He already knew the answer to that question and couldn't look his Dad in the eye after Sam asked that.

"No kiddo, I heard that Dean was hurt and I came back to check on him."

"He was hurt because he got in trouble."

Dean sighed and shook his head thinking, 'Way to go little brother. Just tell Dad to beat my ass why don't you?'

John chuckled at the brutal honesty of a seven year old as he looked at his eleven year old shaking his head. He looked back at Sammy and said,

"Tiger, I need to talk to Dean. Why don't you use the bathroom and go downstairs to see what Mrs. Ellen is making for breakfast."

"Okay Daddy. But please don't spank him."

John sat Sammy down, sent him towards the bathroom with a swat and said,

"How about you worry about yourself and you let me worry about your brother."

"But Daddy..."

"I could always add a few swats to convince you to see things my way." John interrupted.

"Sammy just go." Dean begged.

"No thank you Daddy. I'll go see Mrs. Ellen." He said then turned to Dean and said, "Okay Dee, I'll go."

John closed the door and walked over towards the bed. His oldest son looked miserable. He wouldn't look him in the eye. John bent down and asked,

"What, you didn't miss me too? No hug for the old man?"

Dean jumped up at that and wrapped his arms around his Dad's neck.

"M'sorry Daddy, M'sorry sir." Dean said busting into tears.

"Whoa son, calm down sport. It's okay Dean. We'll figure this out okay? Just take it easy take a breath."

"I didn't mean to sir... I just... no... it just... sir it just got to be too much..."

"Dean, calm down!" John said loud enough to get his son's attention.

"Sorry Sir."

"Mrs. Ellen told me everything. She also told me she handled it."

"You mean," Dean said timidly, "You're not going to spank me too?"

"You're going to be punished for not listening to me when I told you to behave, but it won't be a spanking. So, no I'm not going to spank you."

"Really?"

John acted like he was moving Dean into position to land a few swats and teased,

"Well, if you insist."

"No sir, I don't! Stop please."

"I was kidding Dean. You're grounded until further notice and maybe some lines or an apology letter to Mrs. Ellen we'll figure it out later but no spanking."

"Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome." John hugged Dean then continued, "We do have something very unpleasant to take care of though."

Dean was confused. He looked up at his Dad and asked,

"What do you mean sir?"

"I mean you need to lose the sleep pants and boxers."

"But you said no spanking." Dean pouted.

"Son, I'm not going to spank you, I want to see the damage the principal did."

"Dad, that's not necessary. Mrs. Ellen already saw when she spanked me. I'm bruised but I'm fine."

"Dean, I know you don't want to show me but you are going to do as I ask and lower your pants and boxers."

Dean had tears in his eyes and looked pleadingly at his father.

"Dean Eric Winchester, now." John said quietly but forcefully so his son would obey.

Dean turned towards the bed, untied his sleep pants and lowered them and his boxers to his knees and bent over. John cringed at the nine oval bruises covering his son's backside. He didn't want to embarrass Dean by yelling and cussing but his blood was boiling. He gently touched the small of Dean's back and said,

"Thank you son. You may fix your clothes and get ready for breakfast."

"Yes sir and I'm sorry."

"Listen Dean, you may have deserved to be paddled but you didn't deserve this. I know you're sorry for the lies and getting in trouble. But don't be sorry for something that happened to you."

Dean fixed his pants, hugged his dad one more time and said,

"Thank you Daddy, I love you!"

"Love ya too kiddo. Now scoot!"

As Dean headed downstairs John let the few tears that appeared when he saw the bruises, fall. He shook it off and was determined to right this wrong! He went down and had breakfast with Ellen, Jo and the boys. Every time Dean squirmed in his seat to get comfortable he got angrier and angrier.

Ellen watched John with concern. She got up and found paper and pencil and started writing a note. She finished it and handed it to John. He read it.

"John, I can see your blood boiling every time Dean moves. I know you're going to confront Mr. Truman today. Before you do, go for a run and that's an order. Don't let me find out you didn't run first! Show the man the error of his ways, don't kill him. The boys need you!"

He looked at Ellen, winked and smiled at her, then said,

"Okay boys, I'm going on a supply run for Mrs. Ellen. I want you to listen to her and do whatever she tells you to. You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Dean answered.

"Yeah" Sammy said with a mouth full of food and instantly went back to the book he was reading.

Dean kicked Sam under the table. Sam looked up into Dean's eyes and got the 'are you kidding me Sammy look' and realized what he said and to who.

"You want to try that again Samuel?" John asked stepping towards his youngest.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Yes sir. I understand. I'll listen to Mrs. Ellen, please don't pop me."

"Are you supposed to have books at the table?"

"No sir." He said, closed his book and looked over to Mrs. Ellen and said, "Sorry about the book Ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Hand it to me and it'll be in time out until after chores."

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry."

He handed her the book and looked back at his Dad, making sure he wasn't coming to swat him. When he got a smile and a wink from Dad, he relaxed. Then he grabbed his spoon and shoveled in another bite like nothing happened.

John and Ellen both smiled and rolled their eyes.

"I won't be too long."

"Okay Dad" and "Bye." were the responses he got.

John got into the Impala and drove to the school. He got out and following Ellen's advice, ran a couple of miles on the track. Then knowing he had to break in, he got out his lock pick and looked for a discrete door. He needed to get that Loopy Johnny.

Getting in and to the principal's office was rather easy. He also had to pick the lock on the desk to get that paddle. He had to literally force himself not to break it right there and then. He quickly got into the Impala and drove off.

He drove straight to the home of Mr. Henry Truman and knocked on the door. He isn't a patient man and knocked again and again until Mr. Truman finally opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Truman, I'm John Winchester. Dean's father."

"Ah, Mr. Winchester. Sorry we didn't get to meet under better circumstances. It's unfortunate what happened yesterday. But it is the weekend. I'd be happy to talk to you in the office on Monday."

"Unfortunate? You beat my son with this damn thing and you call it unfortunate. MY SON'S BUTT IS BLACK AND BLUE AND YOU CALL IT UNFORTUNATE!"

"What...How...Where did you get that?"

"From your desk Mr. Truman."

"That's breaking and entering. I'm going to call the police."

He moves to shut the door in John's face but John's too fast and he shoves the door the other way so hard it slams again the wall. Mr. Truman walks backwards then turns and runs for the phone. John slams and locks the door and grabs the phone and smashes it before he can make a call.

"Well you see Mr. Truman, I agree it's unfortunate. But not for the same reasons you do. I think it's unfortunate for YOU that YOU chose to use this on my son. Because you see, I don't like it when anybody abuses my kids. You called my son a trouble maker when this was his first time in your office. You don't even know him."

"What do you want from me Mr. Winchester?"

"First of all you aren't getting this back and if I hear you ever spanking another child, what you're about to get will seem like a picnic."

"What I'm about to get? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to use this to turn your ass a deeper shade of purple than you did my eleven year old son's."

"You lay a hand on me and as soon as you leave, I'll call the law."

"You do that. You show them your bruised ass then I'll show them my son's ass and guess who will be my cell mate? You do know what they do to child abusers in jail don't you?"

Mr. Truman was speechless. John hid his smirk and gave instructions.

"Go bend over that chair in the living room and let's get this over. I have kids that are expecting me home soon."

"If you think I'm going to willingly do this, you've got another thing coming."

John treated him no different from his own kids.

"This is how it's going to go, now you are getting sixteen licks. And if I get to three, you get another lick added. One for each number over three. If you think I'm joking, try me."

"I'm not a child. You can't treat me this way."

"Well my son is a child and he shouldn't have been treated that way. Go bend over the chair."

No movement.

"One."

Still no movement.

"Two."

Mr. Truman stood tall but didn't move towards the living room.

"Three."

He still didn't move.

"Four."

John grabbed him by the arm, marched him into the living room and stood him behind the chair so all he had to do was bend over and hold on. He just stood there.

"Five and just so you realize you are up to nineteen now."

That got Mr. Truman's attention and he started to bend over but stopped.

"Six, that makes an even twenty."

"Fine."

He bent over the chair.

"Hang on tight."

John got behind Mr. Truman, raised his hand high and brought the loopy Johnny down hard. Mr. Truman gasped.

"One" John said.

John continued again and again. He raised his hand and brought it down once again with a hard whack.

"OWWWW. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

"Eleven." John said heartlessly and raised his hand again.

He continued the onslaught with no external emotion. Internally he was overjoyed that the bastard was getting what he deserved for hurting Dean. By lick sixteen Mr. Truman was in tears and barely holding on.

"If you would have done what I said we'd be done now."

John finished up quickly. Mr. Truman couldn't catch his breath because he was gasping and writhing in pain.

Whack, whack, whack, whack.

"Never abuse a child again! Or I'll kill you; you son of a bitch!"

John instantly left. He got back into the Impala and drove away with a smile on his face, satisfied that justice had been served. A few weeks later, he and Dean went on a routine salt and burn and they threw the Loopy Johnny in with the body. They both smiled as the evil thing burned!


End file.
